Yami no Game Master
by TheArtOfRuin666
Summary: A troublesome teenage girl by the name of Maya is relocated to Japan with the hope of getting her life together, but things don't go quite as planned after she meets a young man who turns out to be a sadistic Game Master.


_**Yami no Game Master**_

My first story on here, so try not to judge too hard. xp

I would be grateful for your critiques/advice please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just the OCs and some of the plot

_**

* * *

**_

Maya sat crossly, her face pressed against the cool window watching dully as the rows of houses passed. Mom hadn't said a word since they left the school; of course Maya could tell she was angry. Her lips were pursed tightly with anger, and her eyes were reddened from crying. Maya knew she was in for it this time. This was the third time she had gotten into trouble, but this time she had been expelled. The car came to a slow halt in front of a small, run-down house at the end of the street. Maya woke from her thoughts and clicked the door open to be greeted by the cool mid-November chill, the leaves crunched with each step as she approached the chipped wooden door. Her Mother trailed closely in a melancholic manner, her grey eyes sunken with grief due to Maya's latest incident. Honestly, Maya did feel guilty. Her Mom was the optimistic type. It was rare that you ever saw her with so much as a frown, much less in tears. The door clicked as it unlocked and both stepped into the living room. Wanting to avoid her Mom, Maya headed straight for her room, but was stopped by a soft voice.

"Maya…I talked to your Father today…"

Maya paused in shock. _**What? I haven't heard from him since the divorce.**_

"What does _he_ want?" , she spat bitterly, making her disgust apparent. There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Well…We think it might be best if you went to Japan."

Maya's eyes widened "WHAT?Why? " _**That bastard hasn't had anything to do with me for ten years!**_

It surprised Maya that her Mom even kept in contact with him. He had chosen his work over his family, he moved to Japan to work for KC corp. Even though Mom had a way of being positive, she was torn over the divorce. She was, no matter how hard she tried to mask it, devastated. Maya remembered that she had cried nightly for almost two months, and still teared up over his mention. Even after all that shit, he still had the nerve to even talk to her, which pissed Maya off to no end.

It took a moment for her to realize she had her fists clenched so tight that her nails bit painfully into the soft pale flesh of her palm, creating narrow red trails.

"We think it would be best if you didn't stay here" , she was interrupted by a light sob. "It's been too much for me. You're lucky nobody decided to press charges. It's just…What I'm trying to say is that it would give you a fresh start". She snatched a tissue from a porcelain white box on the shelf.

"I don't need a fresh start! All my friends are here, and I don't want to see _him_, Besides-"

"Enough!" Startled by the sudden unexpected outburst, Maya fell silent. "Enough please! Your Father is a decent man, and he agreed to take you if you joined the family business."

She was in full blown tears now. "You can't keep getting in trouble like this! Your leaving tomorrow morning, you need to start packing tonight." She dabbed her eyes with the soggy tissue and disappeared into the kitchen.

Maya stood dumbstruck. _**Who the fuck does he think he is? Only agreeing to take me if I work for that stupid company? Tomorrow?**_

Her thoughts spun rapidly in her head, everything was so sudden. She felt fresh tears trickle down her face. As quick as she could she retreated to her room, tossing her bag at the foot of her bed. _**Japan? Why can't I just stay here in America? I'm 17 now! I should be able to make my own decisions, especially one like this! **_By now tears were pouring down her face. She slammed herself down on the bed, burying her face into the violetsheets. _**It's not like it's my fault this time…They came after me! Why should I get sent away, I was only defending myself! I have a life here damnit!**_ She lifted her head slightly and rubbed her eyes with her arm, leaving a long black smear of eyeliner on her pale skin. Not that she was in the mood to care. Today had been to tense, first a fight, then an argument with Mom, then finding out that you were being sent away to a foreign country to work for the company your disowning Father worked for. Though she had learned Japanese as a secondary language, thanks to her Dad's side of the family, she had never actually left the country. A bitter smile crossed her lips as she ran a finger through her pink locks. _**Whatever…All this shit is giving me a headache…I think I might go for a bath…**_ She wanted nothing more than to just relax right now. Standing, she walked to her dresser and pulled out a random pair of pjs, then headed to the bathroom.

* * *

The hot bath had successfully relieved some of her stress. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel before stopping to examine herself in the mirror. A pale, lithe figure stood opposite to her, returning her blank stare with sparkling green-grey eyes, piercings that ran down both ears, pink bangs on the left, the rest of her long wet jet black hair flowed down to her lower back. She wore a towel which covered her breasts. They weren't the biggest, but she fit well into a B-cup. She allowed the towel to drop and dressed in a black tank top with purple pajama pants. She took a last look in the mirror and sighed. Packing wasn't something she was looking forward too. She flipped the switch and returned to her bedroom. Dim orange light poured through the single window to the left of her bed making her room glow.

"Now for the grim task of packing…" , she muttered under her breath. At least she didn't have much to pack. Her room was pretty plain and bare, consisting of her bed, a dresser, a laptop, and a desk that held her drawing supplies. The whole house itself was pretty bare, save for basic pieces of furniture. Mom was the only one working, so they were very limited on spending, buying only necessities. The only reason she had a laptop at all was because of her Aunt Shiori. She was really the only one Maya cared for on her Dad's side of the family. Aunt Shiori liked to poke fun at her, but she was good natured at heart, unlike the rest she had met. Like her Father they were mostly business men.

In a corner sat a couple of suitcases that Maya figured her Mom pulled out for her while she was taking a shower.

* * *

The alarm began to beep not long after Maya had actually managed to fall asleep. Last night was a long night as her insomnia had inconveniently started kicking, coupled with the day's anxiety. Shuddering, she pulled the covers tighter over her head in a failed attempt to shut out the beeping, which became progressively louder making it unbearable. "Rawr…", she growled drowsily while reaching out to shut it up. She groaned and glared at the big obnoxious red numbers that read 6:00.

"So early…"

She stretched and muttered silently, kicking off the sheets to feel a sudden blast of cold air causing her to wince and making her regret wearing that tank. "Well I'm up now" , she said with a shudder.

She had already pulled out her clothes for today. Seeing as how she would be spending most of her day onboard an airplane, she decided to dress comfortably in a loose fitting black tee, a pair of green and black Tripp pants, slip on shoes, and a simple black hoodie, and pulled her hair back into a low ponytail with her pink bangs hanging over her face.

There was a light knock on her door. "Maya, when your done I made pancakes."

"Mmkay" , she replied happily. _**No better way to start your day, even this one, than with pancakes right? **_Maya chuckled to herself. She had a taste for sweetened foods, especially her pancakes with a crap loads of syrup. It didn't take her much time to reach the kitchen and gorge down multiple pancakes.

"I guess I don't need to ask if they're any good." her Mom said with a laugh. Maya flushed at the comment, well aware of her bad manners.

"Too good" she replied fake pouting ." Maya rose and took her plate to the sink.

"So…When are we heading out…?"

Her Mom grimaced. "About five minutes."

"I'll go get my stuff then…"

* * *

Most of the trip was silent, except for the radio. Maya watched the scenery as they drove to the air port, which consisted primarily of fields and small towns.

"You know I'm only trying to do what's best for you."

"I guess…" she replied hesitantly.

Her lips curled into a frown. "Try to be more positive. Who knows, you might even like it there more than here." She added the last bit with a little cheer. "You won't know if you will or won't like it until you get there. Who knows what kind of interesting people you will meet!"

Maya forced a feint smile.

* * *

The airport was packed. People were everywhere, some rushing through the crowds, slamming into others as they did so, others were waiting in ludicrously long lines to get tickets, and more still wandering about the small strip centers. _**Worst time of the year to be here…**_Maya thought bitterly. The Holidays had just ended and everyone was trying to go somewhere. She shuddered a bit at the close contact as she slipped past several mobs, making her feel claustrophobic. Her Mom lead her through the crowd into one of the main lobbies so that they stood beside a large glass desk.

"Alright Maya. " She slipped a hand into her forest green coat and pulled out a small slip of paper.

"This has your number on it so don't lose it." She handed Maya the slip of paper and stood still. "Maya…I'm really sorry, but I want to do what's best for you."

Maya turned away slightly, but she continued. "I love you, and have a safe trip!" She forced Maya into a hug so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

"I love you…too" Maya gasped while struggling for oxygen. "Please let go…"

A half choked Maya was gasping for breath, her Mom had tears welling in her eyes. "Your Dad is picking you up. Call me when you get there, and remember to try and stay positive."

"Yeah…I know."

She turned away and quickly assimilated into the crowd. Maya unfolded the ticket. " Now to find Flight 47. Only twenty more minutes until takeoff…Better hurry."


End file.
